Feitan Portor/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Feitan and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second opening Phantom troup opening 4.png|Feitan in the fourth opening |-|Video Games= Hunter X Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen!!.jpg|''Hunter × Hunter: Operation All of My Friends!!'' cover Feitan card 1.jpg Feitan card 2.jpg Feitan card 3.jpg Feitan card 4.jpg xFeitan01.jpg xFeitan02.jpg Feitan card 5.jpg Feitan card 6.jpg Feitan card 7.jpg Feitan card 8.jpg Feitan card 9.jpg Feitan card 10.jpg Feitan card 11.jpg Feitan card 12.jpg Feitan card 13.jpg Feitan Card 22 SR+.jpg Feitan Card 17.jpg Feitan Card 23 SR+.jpg Feitan Card 24 SR.jpg Feitan Card 25 SR+.jpg 111 xFeitan13.jpg 112 xFeitan14.jpg 146 xFeitan17.jpg 147 xFeitan18.jpg 161 xFeitan21.jpg 181 xFeitan22.jpg 182 xFeitan23.jpg 3196813443_1_10_sIFFtFZm.jpg 00001593.png 00001593_1_.png HxH Cards-8- (1).png Feitan card 01.png Card1779.jpg Feitan Card122.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (72).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (71).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(632).png HxH Battle Collection Card (914).jpg Feitan card 14.jpg Feitan card 15.jpg Feitan card 16.jpg Feitan Card 20.jpg Feitan card.jpeg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(529).png Feitan Card 26 SSR.jpg Feitan Card 27 SSR+.jpg Feitan Card 28 SSR.jpg Feitan Card 29 SSR+.jpg 25 xFeitan38.jpg 101 xFeitan43.jpg 102 xFeitan44.jpg 00000542.png Feitan Pain Packer Battle Cardass.jpg 00001412.png 00001412_1_.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(531).png 12011538_58_.png 12011538_58_2.png Feitan Card 120.jpg Feitan_Card_120_.jpg Feitan Card 120 - Kira.jpg Geitan Card 121.png Feitan_Card_121(plus),2.jpg Feitan_Card_121_kira_2.png Feitan Card 121 Kira.jpg Feitan_Kira_Card.jpg Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Card.png Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Card+.png Feitan_-_Circus_Infiltration_ver_-_Kira_Card_(2).png Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Kira Card.png Feitan Card 122.jpg Feitan Card 122+ (2).jpg Feitan Card 122+.jpg Feitan Card 122 Kira (2).jpg Feitan Card 122 Kira.jpg Feitan Card 123.jpg Feitan Card 126+.png Feitan_-_Shinobu_ver_Card.png Feitan - Shinobu ver Card+ (2).png Feitan_-_Shinobu_ver_Kira_Card.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(8).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(9).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (317).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (208).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (207).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (380).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (266).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (415).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (416).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (465).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (470).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (471).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (742).png HxH Battle Collection Card (743).png HxH Battle Collection Card (744).png 05 xFeitan49.jpg 06 xFeitan50.jpg Feitan_LR_Kira_Card.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR++_Card.png.png Phantom_Troupe_-_Spiders_Play_Melody_-_LR_Kira_Card.png Feitan LR Card 2.png Feitan LR+ Card 2.png Feitan LR Card 2 (Kira).png Spiders Yukemuru LR+ Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (1149).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1334).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (464).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1211).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1212).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (903).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1436).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1515).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1264).jpg 12011538(7).png Feitan (5).png Feitan (6).png Feitan (7).png Feitan (8).png Feitan (9).png Feitan (10).png Feitan (11).png Feitan (12).png Feitan (13).png Feitan (14).png Feitan (17).png Feitan chibi 01.png Feitan Chibi 02.png Feitan - Circus Infiltration ver - Chibi.png Feitan_-_Shinobu_ver_Chibi.png Feitan LR Chibi 2.png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(1).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (31).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (47).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (114).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (242).png |-|Other Media= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Feitan and the Phantom Troupe prior to the Kurta Clan massacre Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Heavens Arena-Yorknew Poster.png|Promotional poster for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena arcs The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe members poster.png|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Feitan on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Ep 51 OP (Textless).png Episode_51_OP_2.png cs:Feitan/Galerie